The bus!
by AnkoNii
Summary: Sonny and Chad is taking the bus togheter! What will happend? Read an find out! Rated, K to be safe! One-Shot!


I ran as fast as i could, to the bus stop. I was late again. I had this stupid dream about Chad, where we were walking on a beach in as sunset, and just as we were about to kiss… I woke up.. Yes people! I admit! I am madly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. Yup! _That_ Chad Dylan Cooper. As I reached the bus stop, the bus was already there. I speed up making sure, that I'd make it. Just as I took the first step on the stairs the doors closed. Pew…

"Where to?" The driver asked, as I payed him.

"Condor Studios," I simply replied, trying to catch my breath. I walked down the hallway, of the bus looking for a free seat. Then I saw a flash of perfectly blond hair. I looked to my side, and there he was. Sitting looking out of the window, looking as adorable as ever. Chad Dylan Cooper. I sat down in front of him.

"Chad," I greeted.

"Sonny," He grinned, that adorable grin of his.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I didn't expect to ever see him in a bus for _regular_ people.

"I'm riding the bus, duh…" He just answered making a face.

"Aw.. You couldn't get you mommy or daddy, to drive you this time?" I teased. I _loved_ teasing him. And he _loved_ teasing me back.

"In matter of fact, Monroe… My parents are out of town, and my car is under reparation." He answered. "And why don't you drive to work yourself? You _do_ have a car right?" He smirked. I didn't know what to say. I didn't really feel like telling him, that I failed my driving test.

"Of course!" I laughed nervously. "It's just… under reparation…" I tried. I don't really know how convincing it sounded, but whatever.

"Of course it is," He teased. "You probably drove into a tree or something! What an idiot letting you pass the test!" He laughed at his own joke. Uh! He can be such a jerk sometimes!

"Uh! You such a jerk!" I yelled, but quieted down as people sent me _looks_.

"Thanks!" He smirked again. His adorable blue eyes sparkled, as he did.

"Urh! Let's just not talk, until we get to the studios! Now leave me alone!" I whisper yelled, not wanting the _looks_ from people again.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I stared out the window, when we were done with our usual fine-fine-good-good fight. So did he. I slowly moved my eyes to his face, making sure he wouldn't notice. He had a bored expression on his face. But still he somehow managed to be hotter that the sun itself. I wonder how it would be like to kiss him. Or hold him. Between all my thoughts I didn't notice him turning his head looking at me. He smirked.

"Oh look at you Monroe. You're so lost in me, that you can't keep your eyes of me!" My law dropped!

"I was _not_ looking at you!" I defended. He laughed.

"Oh, really? Then _what_ were you looking at?" He smiled. A real smile.

"I was…U-uh… Looking at…the…uh…seats?" I tried. Nope…. That will never last…

"Were you, Sonny? Were you really?" God! That line is getting old! Even though the bus was still driving, I without thinking about it, stood up bend in over Chad, so that our noses were almost touching. I ignored the fact that I was millimeters away from kissing, and that I probably looked like a tomato by now, I said;

"Yes Chad! I really were!" I snapped at him. And just then, I realized how stupid I was standing up in a driving bus! Alison Olivia Monroe! You're an idiot! The bus braked, and I fell forward only to get my own lips crashed against Chad's soft, warm, really kissable lips! My hands automatically made their way to his cheek it felt amazing and id didn't really want the kiss to stop. We stayed like that for the next second, before I quickly fell back down in my seat. Chad looked a little puzzled. I guess this was a little different from the fake kiss, back at our fake date. I was pretty sure there was a green plant growing from my head by now. Chad came back to the real world, and blushed a light pink, which made him even cuter. I gulped.

"Sorry…." I mumbled.

"It's…Fine" Chad mumbled back. We sat quietly, until the bus reached condor studios. Both of us went out of the bus without a word. We stood in the parking lot, still a little shocked of what just happened. Chad was the first to brake the silence.

"Let's _never _speek of this again!" He said. I nodded.

"Good!" He said.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that, we went in.

**-X**

**Review please! :3**


End file.
